<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jackpot by tekoteko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23491981">Jackpot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tekoteko/pseuds/tekoteko'>tekoteko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:29:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23491981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tekoteko/pseuds/tekoteko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto tidak berpikir bahwa ia akan memenangkan jackpot di hari selasa.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji &amp; Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jackpot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hari hari Bokuto selalu diisi dengan bekerja. Ia bertugas mengisi rak-rak kosong dan mengatur gudang persediaan di supermarket hingga malam setiap harinya. Tidak ada hal hal menarik yang bisa ia ceritakan pada orang lain mengenai pekerjaannya. Monoton. Selalu sama dan repetitif. Kemudian entah bagaimana satu dari sekian hari, ia bertemu dengan pria bernama Akaashi Keiji. Seorang pegawai baru di kedai kopi seberang supermarketnya.</p>
<p>Mereka bertemu pertama kali ketika hujan di shift terakhir akaashi. Bokuto bertugas mengunci gudang setiap malam membuatnya selalu pulang paling akhir. Kala itu, hujan sangat lebat dan menunggu sendirian di depan supermarket hingga reda sungguh sangat membosankan. Sekali sekali menunggu reda di kafe, pikirnya. Ia menyebrangi jalan, setengah berlari dengan jaket menutupi kepala.</p>
<p>Sesampainya disana, tepat ketika Bokuto akan mendorong pintunya seorang pegawai dengan rambut ikal pendek mengganti tanda buka menjadi tutup di pintunya. Bokuto hanya diam kecewa melihat tandanya berganti, tangan masih memegang <em>knob</em> pintu kafe. Kini, kemana dia harus hinggap menunggu redanya hujan?</p>
<p>Pintu kafe tiba-tiba dibuka dari dalam hingga Bokuto hampir jatuh menabrak kaca pintunya. Pegawai dengan rambut ikal itu menatapnya heran. Bokuto memasang senyum canggung yang kelewat lebar. Si ikal itu tertawa setelahnya. Bokuto tidak mengerti ketika hujan lebat malam itu tiba tiba tidak terasa dingin sama sekali. Apa si ikal ini dewa termometer?</p>
<p>Si ikal itu, yang kemudian Bokuto ketahui bernama Akaashi Keiji, mempersilahkannya masuk kedalam. Bokuto yang masih tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi bertanya dengan bingung, “Bukankah kau sudah tutup?”. Si ikal itu tertawa lagi. Tidak apa apa, masuk saja sambil berteduh. <em>Last order</em> untukmu, katanya.</p>
<p>Bokuto memesan matcha latte. Si ikal itu tertawa lagi, ia berkata bahwa pesanan Bokuto mengejutkannya. Pria sepertimu biasanya memesan americano. Aku kaget mendengar kau ingin matcha latte, katanya. Bokuto, setengah bercanda setengah serius membalas <em>aku bukan pria ‘biasa’mu, Akaashi</em>. Kemudia mereka tertawa. Hujan benar benar tidak terasa dingin bagi Bokuto malam itu.</p>
<p>Ia duduk di kursi tinggi menghabiskan matchanya sembari akaashi bersiap menutup kedai. Mereka bertukar kata sangat lama hingga pukul dua pagi. Hujan telah berhenti dan mereka bersiap untuk pulang. Saat itu musim gugur dan angin sudah mulai bertiup dengan kencang. Bokuto menarik zipper jaketnya keatas saat Akaashi menarik rolling door turun.</p>
<p>“Kau akan pulang naik apa, ‘Kaashi?”</p>
<p>“Taksi, Bokuto-san bagaimana?”</p>
<p>“Tempatku sepuluh menit dari sini, apa kau mau menginap saja? Aku tidak yakin ada taksi jam segini yang mau mengantarmu”</p>
<p>“....”</p>
<p>“Hmmm? Bagaimana?”</p>
<p>“Apa tidak apa apa menawarkan orang asing untuk menginap seperti itu?”</p>
<p>“Kau bukan orang asing, kita menghabiskan empat jam berdua saja tadi. Kita bisa langsung menikah besok”, Bokuto berkata sambil menaikkan alisnya lucu.</p>
<p>Akaashi tertawa lagi. Lucu sekali hingga si ikal ini memegang perutnya. Ahh, Bokuto yakin dia benar benar dewa termometer. Angin sekencang ini namun wajahnya panas saat bersama si ikal.</p>
<p>“Jika tidak merepotkan, aku mau menginap”, katanya.</p>
<p>Kemudian mereka berjalan bersama menuju flat sederhana Bokuto. Sepanjang peerjalanan Bokuto tidak berhenti mengoceh tentang apapun yang bisa ia ceritakan. Akaashi hanya diam mendengarkan, sesekali membalas atau bertanya.  Bagi Bokuto, 10 menit perjalanan itu terasa sangat singkat.</p>
<p>Bokuto menggelar futon cadangan disamping miliknya saat Akaashi di kamar mandi. Mereka tidur berdampingan. Saat Bokuto diambang kesadaran Akaashi membuka suara, bertanya apakah mereka akan melewatkan malam begitu saja. Bokuto tidak mengerti, ia menyamping menghadap Akaashi.</p>
<p>“Mau melewatkan bagaimana?”, tanyanya dengan mata terpejam.</p>
<p>“Kau tau maksudku”</p>
<p>“Tidak aku ti-HOAMM-, aku tidak mengerti”.</p>
<p>Si ikal itu tertawa lagi. Ia menyamping menghadap Bokuto. Ia berkata dengan pelan bahwa Bokuto benar benar berbeda dari pria biasa yang ia kenal. Bokuto tidak ingat apa yang selanjutnya Akaashi katakan karena ia terlalu mengantuk dan jatuh tertidur.</p>
<p>Pagi ketika ia bangun, Akaashi sudah tidak ada disampingnya. Futon itu sudah terlipat rapi. Pintu flat terkunci dan kuncinya tidak jauh dari sela sela pintu. Sepertinya Akaashi melemparnya lewat bawah pintu. Bokuto bangun meraih ponselnya diatas meja untuk melihat jam. Ada sesuatu disana. Dua bungkus biskuit dengan <em>note</em> biru tertempel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Untuk Pria Matcha, Selamat Pagi.       </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Terima kasih sudah mengizinkanku menginap.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Jangan lupa biskuitnya dihabiskan </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-AK                 </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bokuto tersenyum ketika membaca note itu. Kenapa si ikal ini tingkahnya manis sekali. Ia mengambil <em>post note</em> dan menempelkannya di pintu lemari. Bokuto pikir <em>post note</em> biru ini bisa menjadi jimat keberuntungannya. Seharian itu ia habiskan bekerja dengan penuh senyum.</p>
<p>Bokuto merasa lucu. Ia bertemu dengan Akaashi hanya sekali, tapi pria itu bisa berputar dikepalanya setiap hari. Ada dorongan di dalam dirinya untuk menemui si ikal lagi. Setiap hari semakin besar. Semakin ditahan semakin tumpah ruah. Kemudia ia menemukan dirinya sore hari mencuri-curi waktu untuk berkunjung ke kedai kopi di seberang jalan.</p>
<p>Ketika ia masuk ia tidak menemukan keberadaan Akaashi dimanapun. Penasaran, ia bertanya pada seorang pegawain lain, bernama Daisho, perihal keberadaan Akaashi.</p>
<p>“Anak itu hanya masuk di hari selasa dan rabu. Kau bisa datang lagi di hari selasa jika ingin bertemu dengannya”.</p>
<p>Kecewa, Bokuto pamit kembali ke gudang supermarket. Hari selasa? Ini masih sabtu. Ada dua hari lagi yang harus ia habiskan untuk bertemu Akaashi.  Bokuto tidak pernah menanti hari selasa sesemangat ini sebelumnya. Kerja setiap hari membuatnya tidak begitu peduli akan hari dan tanggal kecuali jadwal ia libur setiap bulan. Ia ingin sekali bertemu si ikal itu. Ia menyesal tidak meminta kontak Akaashi kemaren. Jika ia tau dimana pria itu tinggal, Bokuto mungkin sudah menghampirinya sekarang. Jika ia punya nomor ponsel pria itu, ia mungkin sudah mengirimkan banyak pesan dan panggilan pada pria itu.</p>
<p>Bokuto menampar kedua pipinya. Bunyinya terlalu keras hingga mengejutkan pekerja yang lain. Sial, ia merasa pikirannya sangat menakutkan. Kenapa ia berpikir seperti seorang pria brengsek, lebih lebih seperti stalker tukang teror. Sadar Bokuto, sadar! Jeritnya dalam hati.</p>
<p>Bokuto berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk bertindak sebiasa mungkin. Berusaha melupakan hari selasa semampu mungkin hanya untuk menghadapi kenyataan bahwa ia gagal sepenuhnya. Bibirnya keriting menahan senyum sejak ia bangun di selasa pagi. Shift Bokuto selalu dimulai dari jam 3 sore hingga malam. Ia punya banyak waktu sebelum berangkat bekerja.</p>
<p>Jika biasanya ia menghabiskan separuh waktunya untuk mengedit foto pesanan orang, hari ini ia akan menghabiskan waktunya bertengger di kedai kopi seberang untuk bertemu si ikal itu sekali lagi. Pakai baju paling rapi, semprot parfum paling wangi, berhias paling tampan. Bokuto siap menemui si ikal yang sudah jadi pujaan hati sejak minggu lalu.</p>
<p>Sesampainya di depan kedai kopi, Bokuto tiba tiba merasa ragu untuk masuk. Didalam ramai sekali. Apa dia bisa bertemu Akaashi. Apa dia bisa mengobrol sebentar dengannya. Apa pakaiannya berlebihan. Apa dia sudah bau keringat. Apa dia masih tampan. Banyak pertanyaan tiba tiba berputar di kepalanya hingga seorang pegawai membukakan pintu dan mengundangnya masuk.</p>
<p>Bokuto dengan pikiran yang masih sibuk sendiri ikut masuk begitu saja tanpa tau apa apa. Ia ikut mengantri dengan muka bingung. Begitu terus hingga ia sampai di counter.</p>
<p>“Oh, Bokuto-san!”</p>
<p>Bokuto mengerjap kaget. Akaashi? Kenapa Akaashi bisa ada di depan mata?</p>
<p>“Mau pesan apa? Hari ini kami ada stock robusta baru”</p>
<p>“.....Kau. Apa bisa?”</p>
<p>Ada jeda canggung disana. Bokuto merutuki mulutnya yang berucap tanpa izin otak. Ah sial, malu sekali rasanya. Seorang pegawai di counter sebelah melotot kaget melihatnya. Seorang pelanggan dibelakangnya tertawa menepuk punggung bokuto sok akrab. Pasti mukanya sekarang merah sekali dan terlihat bodoh. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!</p>
<p>Akaashi hanya tersenyum setengah tertawa melihatnya. Matanya yang panjang itu meyipit menyembunyikan kelereng zambrud.</p>
<p>“Matcha, matcha latte. Tolong”, Bokuto segera membenarkan pesanannya sebelum rasa malu ini menggerogotinya lebih lama.</p>
<p>“Satu matha latte, jadi 280 yen harap ditunggu sebelah sini ya”, ucap Akaashi sambil menyerahkan kembalian.</p>
<p>Sambil menunggu pesanannya diambilkan, pelanggan dibelakangnya yang tadi memukul punggung Bokuto bertanya apakah ini kali pertamanya ia berkunjung. Bokuto bertanya kenapa ia bertanya begitu. Si pria dengan rambut jabrik seperti tidak disisir itu bilang kalau banyak sekali manusia di hari selasa dan rabu yang datang hanya untuk menggoda Akaashi sejak pria itu mulai bekerja disini, tapi tidak ada satupun yang berhasil. Si pria jabrik itu tertawa lagi mengingat sudah berapa kali kejadian seperti tadi yang ia saksikan. Mulai dari yang rayuannya sangat payah hingga kelas kakap, sudah ia saksikan. Bokuto hanya diam semakin malu. Sial, sial, sial. Dia tidak punya muka lagi untuk datang kesini.</p>
<p>Setidaknya dia pikir begitu.</p>
<p>Hingga ketika Akaashi memberikan minumannya dan berkata untuk tidak membuang struknya sambil tersenyum.</p>
<p>Bokuto pikir di struk itu ada kupon atau bonus promo kopi. Ketika ia keluar dan memeriksa struknya, tidak ada apa apa disana. Hanya struk biasa. Ia mengangkat struk itu menghalangi matahari.</p>
<p>Ada sesuatu berbayang disana.</p>
<p>Ada sesuatu dibelakangnya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Shift ku berakhir pukul 10 nanti malam.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hubungi aku jika kau senggang, +81848xxxxx</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-AK</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Wah ini bukan kupon maupun bonus lagi, pikirnya. Ini namanya jackpot, teriak Bokuto dalam hati.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>kudos and comments are appreciated</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>